


Perfection

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will explores his femininity with Hannibal as his eager assistant.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Sub Hannibal Prompts





	Perfection

Will Graham looks at himself and he’s almost perfect. Hannibal stands beside him admiring the view of his naked body.

His lips are as red as cherries and his hair is long now, perfectly billowing dark curls down his back.

His eyes are lined with blue eyeliner and diamonds sparkle in his ears.

”Shave me,” Will says to his admrirer.

”Where?” asks Hannibal and his eyes roam over Will’s still hair-adorned body.

”All over,” Will says.

Hannibal smiles and goes to fetch the necessary tools.

He starts with Will’s underarm hair and Will sighs because while it tickles it feels good to be closer to his ideal of beauty.

Hannibal then shaves Will’s legs with a straight razor and Will smacks him if he gets too handsy.

”Later,” he says.

When he’s done he carefuly shaves Will’s pubic hair, leaving him smooth and pale, a moonlit goddess to his view.

”Thank you,” Will says and puts on his silk underwear and his sinfully red dress.

High heels complete the picture.

”Fetch me my wine,” he says and Hannibal does.

He drinks it carefully while hs slave starts to touch him through his underwear.

He runs his high heels over Hannibal’s back, drawing blood on his tanned skin with the sharp tips.

Will doesn’t drop his glass even when his silk starts to stain with semen.

Hannibal comes untouched as he’s bled by his careful goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt from SubHannibal: Will explores his femininity. It involves full body shaving, a double-slit dress, delicate make up, and sipping sweet wine while Hannibal services him.  
> The man seems to enjoy feeling Will's high heels running on his spine, and their sharp tips digging into his flesh.


End file.
